User blog:Blupo/Come Help us Write New Guidelines!
The Guidelines. These are the rules of the wiki that are enforced by the admins and moderators. I want to rewrite the Guidelines to be clearer and easier to more exhaustive. There's a lot of missing information as to what can and cannot go on certain pages, or certain types of pages. I've written a draft of what the new Guidelines will be. There's still a lot missing, but that's where you come in. I want you to suggest changes or new ideas for the new Guidelines. Anyone can suggest an idea as long as it isn't obviously ridiculous. ---- Last edited by on }} Preface These guidelines are created to promote good conduct throughout the wiki. These guidelines are not perfect. Wiki admins can change these guidelines at any time to clarify or amend its terms. They have the final say as to what these guidelines mean. Users can also ask for these guidelines to be changed if they see them as unfit. You cannot not interpret these guidelines to justify any reasoning to undermine or circumvent them. Common Guidelines These guidelines apply to all areas of the wiki. * Vandalism, spamming, scamming, and advertising are not allowed. * Causing harm to another user is not allowed and is punishable by FANDOM Staff. * Trading with any currency other than Vel or in-game items is not allowed. * Assume that all edits are made in good faith. ** Aside from obvious edits that are not, you should assume that someone editing the wiki is only trying to make it better. Article Guidelines These guidelines apply to creating and editing articles. * Articles can only be created if their purpose is to provide factual information to readers. ** Opinions and speculation are not allowed on any article page. * Articles about mobs, locations, or items must include an Overview section (see the Overview section) and an infobox (see the infobox section). * Any edit to an article must be productive. Productive edits: ** Add or clarify information. ** Improve readability. ** Are done in a reasonable manner. * Do not put your name onto an article. ** The wiki is editable by everyone, and the articles do not belong to anyone. Overview An overview is required on all articles concerning mobs, locations, or items. The overview should contain the name of the mob/location/item in bold, as well as information in the infobox. Here is a sample overview for the Golem Shield: The Golem Shield is an uncommon accessory obtainable from the Floor 5 boss, Sa'jun the Centurian Chieftain. It offers 300 Defense, 10% Health Regeneration, and 5% Stamina Regeneration. The overview is not meant to be long. It is meant to be an "overview" of the article and of the other content in it. Trivia This section applies specifically to trivia sections. This is not an exahustive list of wht trivia is and isn't. Use your judgement when adding trivia that doesn't fall into these categories. Trivia is: * Unique Milestones ** The Valikaze is the 1st Legendary katana. * Strange observations ** The Festive Cape and Festive Scarf had switched prices. * Noteworthy, if nothing else ** "Would you ask it on a game show?" is the premise of adding trivia to an article. Trivia is not: * Current ** X item is currently the strongest/weakest/cheapest/etc. in the game. ** As long as Swordburst 2 is developed, there will always be a stronger item in another update. The title of "Strongest Weapon" is not unique. * Comparing details ** Nitpicking tends to create very large trivia sections that can be condensed. E.g. instead of saying: *** The handle of X is similar to the handle of Y, but the color of X is green while the color of Y is blue, and X's handle is larger than Y's handle. ** say: *** X and Y have similar handles. Infoboxes An infobox is required on all articles concerning mobs, locations, or items. There are three infoboxes that should be used in articles: * Infobox Mob for mobs * Infobox Location for locations * Infobox Item for items Please read their documentation before adding them to an article. Infoboxes should follow these rules: * Infoboxes should go before all other content, except for maintenance templates and notices. ** I.e. the Overview header goes after the infobox. * Any information that is not applicable (such as an item being level 0) or is unknown should not be included in an article. Images This section applies to images placed inside articles. Formatting and Conventions This section applies to the formatting and conventions of articles. * Proper grammar is required. * There is no English preference (General American vs. British), but it must be consistent throughout the article. ** E.g. you cannot say "behaviour" and "behavior" on the same article. * Item names must be the same in the game; they cannot be assimilated to a different English. ** E.g. Traveling Salesman (with one L) is incorrect. * Floor names do not use articles. ** CORRECT: Blooming Plateau is... ** INCORRECT: The Blooming Plateau is... * Item names follow normal grammar. * Vel (the currency) does not have a plural form. ** I.e. always write Vel, never Vels. User Responsibilities Users have the responsibility to report behaviour that violates the guidelines, or correct it themselves when possible. They should also strive to expect the same behaviour from all other users. Administrators and moderators will have the responsibility to enforce the guidelines. This involves blocking and warning users for misconduct, and revising policies and the improving the tools needed to enforce them whenever needed. They should also strive to keep the wiki as editable as possible while keeping the quality of edits high. The number of administrators should be sufficient so that any actions that violate the guidelines that cannot be reverted by normal users (such as spamming in comments) are dealt with in a reasonable time. Enforcement To enforce the guidelines, administrators and moderators are allowed to give warnings to people that violate them. If warnings do not stop violations, administrators are allowed to block users from editing on the wiki. Warnings A warning is a message left on a user's that tells a user than one of their edits/comments violates the guidelines. This message can have any format, but it should include some elements: * What rule was violated * A link to a violating item Blocking Users can be blocked if they violate the guidelines too many times. Section in progress... Immediate Blocking Some actions do not require a warning and offensive users can be blocked without one. These actions include: * Mature content * Widespread spamming/vandalism * Threatening/harming users ** These actions should be reported to FANDOM through Category:Blog posts